


There's a trouble in your bed

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Fluff, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"William." Both were working, or trying, but nothing would come out. Guessing some time to relax would help</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a trouble in your bed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this scene I kind of just wrote it in my words. Voila~

"William."

They were still working on it, this guy they had no idea about and was causing trouble around, literally. Both had few files, here and there on Audrey's couch and splitted around in her appartment, but only Audrey was really checking them. Has always, Nathan, in his case, got distracted by the woman sitting in front of her. He was lying there, relax, with Audrey sitting to his feet.

"He's changing the troubles and we don't know any of the rules." she finally declared with one deep breath, "And, we have nothing."

Nathan took the notebook and the files out of her hands and put them away, glared at her with that grin of his, causing Audrey to pitch him a little funny look.

"What?" she asked, chuckling.

"Your hair. And this." he poked her nose, noticing Lexie's nosering gone. It made him more than happy. "It's nice to see you Audrey again."

He put his arms arround her neck and pulled her for a kiss. First, only one, then two, three...

"But--" Audrey pulled away and Nathan continued to try to get one more sweet kiss from her, the ones making them forget about all those troubles and the problems they caused in their life, making them enjoy their lifes. She continued, "the real question, is... who does William think that I am?"

This one stopped him in his attemps and he started to think. "Well, he certainely thinks that there's something between you two. But he's wrong." These last two words gave Audrey back the smile she'd lost seconds earlier due to her insurance.

"Of course." she kissed him one last time when he murmured a "oh." that caused Audrey to ask, "What?" His answered made her laugh more than during the last minutes she'd spent with him.

"There's a trouble...in your bed."

You never really know Nathan Wuornos and what he's got in mind until you get to live with him.

"No!" She mumbled against his neck with a chuckle again.

"And I think we should fix it."

Picking her up, Nathan made his way with her to her bedroom where he dropped her on her bed and gently circled her with his arms.

"You're not going anywere." he would've think.

"I didn't planned too." she would've answer him.

Their eyes closed as they crushed their lips together for one long kiss of lust that made them both forget about William causing any kind of trouble around.

They didn't have to for the rest of the night.

And God, what hell of a good night it has been.


End file.
